


5 times Bucky and Steve found their soulmates and got it wrong (and the 1 time they got it right)

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dark Comedy, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: A little bit of a reflection of what's a soulmate.Through our favorite pair, of course.





	5 times Bucky and Steve found their soulmates and got it wrong (and the 1 time they got it right)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is silly! I'm really sorry about this, but it just had to come out. Hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

1) Bucky is two years old when he meets his soulmate. Steve is about four when he meets his.

  
Bucky cannot see black or white before he meets his soulmate. Steve can only see these colors before he meets his.

  
Bucky is a prairie dog trying to get a little bit of food. Steve is a cat trying to protect his territory.

  
Bucky see ever gradient possible the second his eyes meet Steve's. Steve can see every colors in the rainbow the moment his eyes meet Bucky's.

  
Bucky doesn't realize that he's just met his soulmate, since he has the brain of a prairie dog. Steve doesn't realize he's just met his, since he has the brain of a cat.

  
Bucky shrieks when he feel small, but pointy teeth sinks into his back-leg. Steve is triumphant when he tears a little bit of flesh off a furry limb.

  
Bucky returns to his hole inside the dirt with a limp in his steps, Steve returns to his courtyard with a spring inside his.

  
They never meet again.

 

  
2) Bucky is thirteen years old when he meets his soulmate. Steve is about eleven when he meets his.

  
Bucky has a half-a-heart as a soulmark on the bottom of his neck. Steve has the other half as his on the back of his hand.

  
They don't do anything about it because really, since when can two boys really be soulmates? It was always a boy and a girl that were destined to be, at least that's what the books and society had taught them,.

  
They never become an item, they never even become friends. The times they pass each other, they both look the other way.

  
They marry and have kids with people that aren't their soulmates.

  
They spend the rest of their life feeling like something is missing.

 

  
3) Bucky is twenty years-old when he meets his soulmate. Steve is about nineteen when he meet his.

  
Bucky has a timer indicating him how much time he has left before he meets the other half of his soul. Steve has one also.

  
They're both too excited when their timers are finally in the hours instead of days, to watch where they're both going when they're crossing the streets.

  
Their timers finally reach zero, when they're laying side-by-side,

  
Inside separate drawers at the morgue.

 

  
4) Bucky is thirty years old when he meets his soulmate. Steve is about twenty-nine when he meet his.

  
Bucky has the words: _"Hey! Watch it!"_ as his soulmark right at the bottom of his foot. Steve has _"Geez, Sorry!"_ as his own right by his shoulder.

  
They meet when they literally run into each other during a shopping trip and they both say when they were meant to say.  
They've kissed by the next hour, because that's what soulmates are supposed to do, right?

  
They've moved in together by the next day, because that's what soulmates are supposed to do, right?

  
They've gotten married by the next week, because that's what soulmates are supposed to do, right?

  
They've adopted two kids by the next year, because that's what soulmates are supposed to do, right?

  
They never took the time to get to know one another, they never really fell in love, because that's not what soulmates are supposed to do, right?

  
They never really fought for one other, they never took time to appreciate one another, because that's not what soulmates are supposed to do, right?

  
And standing there, feeling absolutely nothing for one another, as the divorce papers are signed and they both go their separate ways, they both can't help but wonder:

  
_"That's not how being soulmates is supposed to end up, right?"_

 

  
5) Bucky is seventy-five years old when he meets his soulmate. Steve is about seventy four when he meet his.

  
Bucky has been having dreams about blonde hair and blue eyes all his life. Steve has been having visions of brown, cascading ones and a grey, piercing stare in all of his.

  
They both searched and fought and scratched to find one another, but never once did.

  
Until they're both inside the same nursing home, the two of them buried inside too much dementia and Alzheimer's to even notice.

  
And even if they weren't, at this point in their life, the both of them were just too tired to even care.

  
And so, both pilled up to the gill, they just took one look at one another, nodded once,

  
And returned their semi-focus back on their stories that was playing on their TV.

 

  
6) Bucky is a hundred years old when he meets his soulmate. Steve is about ninety-nine when he meets his.

  
They know the moment one of them comes out of cryogenic sleep and the other greets him with a kiss.

  
They don't have pictures, nor words, nor timers on their bodies. Both can perfectly see every colors that there is. They don't see each other in their day thoughts or in the night thoughts.

  
They've known each other all of their lives.

  
They took the time to really know one another and being really sure of their feelings before acting on them.

  
They both searched and scratched to find the other.

  
They fought each other and against the world to have the chance to be together.

  
So then, you ask, how can they be sure that they're soulmates if they have nothing to prove it?

  
Because their hearts have always been and would always be their soulmarks, that's how.

 


End file.
